Different
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: Finn and Marceline, the two most popular people at their school, have a dislike against each other and everybody knows it. Having been placed in the same class as one another for the entire school year (and also now being the highlight of the school newspaper) doesn't help either. Or so they've thought. High school AU
1. You Again

***Cracks fingers* Let's begin.**

* * *

"Finn's car just pulled up!" Some random girl ran to the doorway of one of the classrooms, sliding on her feet to stop her walking. She leaned on the doors edge, catching her breath.

"No way! Already?!" Another random girl who was inside of the classroom grabbed her bag. "Hey wait up!" She called to the other as she dashed out of the classroom to catch up to her friend.

"Hurry up!" The first girl yelled behind her as she ran.

The two of them squealed, merging into a crowd in front of the school doors. "He's here!" The crowd chanted, watching as a nice blue car parked into a parking spot in the front of the school.

Finn stepped out of the passenger front seat of the car, fixing up his school uniform a bit before closing the car door shut.

The crowd squealed once again in delight at the sight of him.

Jake laughed from the driver's seat, seeing all of the people crowded around the front doors just waiting and watching. "Another year of high school for you, huh?" He always found it interesting seeing how popular his brother was.

Finn scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I don't understand why all these people always scream when I show up."

Jake laughed again. "You left them hanging for a whole summer dude."

"Yeah but it's not like I'm some kind of celebrity…"

"You're a school celebrity though."

Finn waved to all the people watching him, flashing them a bright smile, gaining yet another squeal from them. "Nah. Maybe I'm just really good friends with everybody."

Jake slapped his face. "Whatever you say dude. Listen I gotta go to work now. You can find your way around the school without me this time right?"

Finn groaned in annoyance. "Yeah Jake. I've been here for two years now."

"Right right. Good luck then bud!" Jake backed up the car and drove off.

Finn smiled and dusted himself off. Holding his one hand held book bag in his hand, he walked up the grand stairs to the school, waving to everybody as they crowded around him. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" He gave a small laugh.

"Too long if you ask me!" One of the girls yelled out. The crowd began to swarm around him creating a circle. "Smile, Finn!" A camera flashed in his face. "Great! We can already start on a newspaper!" One of the team members of the newspaper club said. He held up his hands dramatically. "We'll call it… 'Finn's Return!' " The team members nodded at that headline title.

Finn blinked a few times, having been blinding by the sudden flash of a camera. He should have been used to this although, having been taken a picture of at random times the previous year by the same people. Once getting his eyesight back, he smiled again. A couple of cameras wouldn't get on his nerves that easily.

"Look! Here she comes too!" A male this time, pointed downward back at the parking lot where a black fancy car pulled up into a parking lot.

Finn looked back in confusion wondering who the guy was pointing at. He was answered once she exited the car, sunglasses on her face, uniform a bit unorganized yet still looked great on her, slinging her book bag behind her back as she waved to her driver goodbye. He let loose a tsk as she began walking up the stairs with a bored look.

But the crowd gave an opposite reaction when she arrived. They squealed and cheered, half of them running down the stairs to her, also forming a circle around her like they had with Finn.

"Not with the screaming again…" She sighed, watching as the other students circled around her. The least she wanted on the first day of school of another year was the attention. Looking up, she caught eyesight with Finn, moving her sunglasses up to the top of her head, showing her eyes.

"I see you haven't changed." Finn crossed his arms, glaring down at her since she hadn't made her way all the way up the stairs yet. But if they were to be on equal land, he would still have to look a bit down to glare at her since she was shorter.

She gave a sly smirk at him. "Could say the same to you."

"Marceline! Marceline!" Another newspaper club member with a camera ran up to her. "Say cheese!" He held the camera up, hoping to get the smile he wanted from her.

She closed her eyes and continued walking, ignoring the cameraman. As usual. But the cameraman took a picture anyway as she walked, much to her annoyance. Unlike Finn, she obviously wasn't the friendly type.

But that was also one of the reasons why she was so popular.

* * *

Finn and Marceline. The two tied to the rank of number one in popularity of their school. That wasn't of course the reason why they disliked each other although. The both of them could care less about the popularity rankings, blowing it off like it was something stupid. Which it was in their minds. So it wasn't rivalry for position of number one that got the two on each other's nerves.

They were both tied for the place of number one most popular, due to their amazing looks and awesome personalities. Despite the majority of them were afraid of Marceline, they still admired her and liked her.

Finn was the light of the school. The most attractive (of the guys), athletic, and friendly one that would help those in need whenever they needed. He was the good guy, the hero, earning himself numerous nicknames, the most popular being 'Hero'. He liked to get to know everybody better by speaking to them for a few minutes and then dismissing himself. He was the one that was friends with everybody. Well, everybody except one.

Marceline was supposedly the darkness of the school. The prettiest or most beautiful (of the girls), athletic, not so friendly one that would beat down a group of people if she wanted to. She wasn't entirely mean, now that everybody realizes it, and was instead more of a prankster. But it still wasn't smart to tick her off. The newspaper club is usually seen stalking her from time to time, seeing how mysterious she was and wanting to get another article for their paper. She was even given numerous nicknames as well, but the most popular was 'The Lone Wolf' due to her not having anybody she calls a friend at all.

Marceline was the definition of reckless and unpredictable which was what Finn despised about her the most. Finn was the guy that was able to stop her, mostly coming out victorious, which was what she despised the most about him.

But regardless of their differences that made them not like each other, they were also pretty similar as well, even causing an even bigger hatred between the two. For example, the both of them were stubborn and competitive under the right circumstances which would usually result in numerous fights for neither of them would willingly back down. After two years, their fans were now noticing how similar the two were and were also even starting a list on similarities rather than differences.

Everybody was aware of the two's hatred toward one another, holding their breaths whenever they see the two cross paths every so often during school. It would be a suspenseful moment. Finn was the only one that could stand up to Marceline without being afraid at all. Either unfortunately or luckily for them, the two wouldn't pass by each other very often. The school was one of those schools where you would only have to stay in one classroom for the year instead of walking around to your next class. That being said, Finn and Marceline weren't usually in the same class and wouldn't normally bump into each other.

"Move people…." Marceline sighed, seeing all the people blocking her path as they looked at her with excitement from her arrival. As a matter of fact, even she couldn't explain why they even liked her.

"Excuse me, guys." Finn spoke to them nicely with a smile, having also been blocked from the crowd. Normally Finn wasn't actually polite because he would forget every so often. So this was just a way to show Marceline 'the right way' to do it.

'Excuse me, guys!" Marceline did her Finn impression voice and mocked, having not caring about having manners.

He turned and glared at her.

She glared back at him.

The crowd gulped, stepping out of both of their ways for them to pass. Finn and Marceline have actually gotten into numerous physical fights before which the fans have also observed, coming to a conclusion that the two were evenly matched and abnormally great at fighting.

Marceline walked inside the school building first, having seen everybody had moved. Good thing too, a second later and they would have been thrown to the side out of her way. She walked over to the news billboard that obviously held the news of the school. Since it was the first day, the billboard was covered in papers that assigned a student to their classroom. On normal days, the billboard displayed the weekly school newspaper which would probably show the pictures of Finn and Marceline the next week along with a story. Finally finding her name, she began to read over all of the names of the people in her class as Finn walked up next to her to find his class as well.

The both of them looked at the same paper in surprise upon what they saw. They crossed their eyebrows, turning to one another and growled.

The crowd of followers grew dead silent, seeing what the problem was.

The both of their names were listed on the same paper. Meaning the two had the same class for the first time.

"Eh?!" The crowd yelled.

* * *

**Ooh this story is tricky. It's now like a challenge for me to figure out how it will lead to the ending.**

**.**

**This is NOT related to my other high school story. So I guess treat it like it's own lol**

**Anyway-**

**I kind of like the concept of enemies at first then eventually liking each other. So for now you will be seeing a whole bunch of arguing and stuff.**

**-I changed the summary. The summary will probably become extremely irrelevant to the story. Maybe. Maybe not. It will only depend on how you see the summary as it is at the moment. -Confusing? I know. I'm a confusing person.**

**Finn and Marceline are tied for the most popular of their school. -I'm trying to make the both of them NOT snobby about it because that would be pretty annoying.**

**They go to a uniform school.**

**-This school is crazy as you can see.**

**-The two girls in the beginning aren't important. So don't ask lol**

**They end up having the same class- This will help me out a lot lol**

**-The Newspaper Club and the crowd of fans will actually play a role in this story. Well if I end up sticking to my script until the end lol.**

**-This story probably won't end up so deep with all those bunches of back stories and everything.**

**-I'm thinking of making this a humor story... Hm...**

**.**

**Now I've got a question for ya'll!:**

**Who do you want to end up liking the other first? **** Your choices are- Finn or Marcy- Your guy's answer will probably make a pretty big difference in the story.**


	2. First Day

"Why are you following me?!"

"What the heck are you talking about?! I have classes this way obviously!"

The two of them growled as the side of they face were squished together in anger as they speed-walked across the school halls to their classroom. The crowd of fans kept up behind them, watching with a blank expression as the two tried pushing the other away. They didn't exactly know how to deal with this new situation. Stepping between the two would be asking for death.

Once the doorway to the classroom came into view, Marceline and Finn sped up, wanting to get into the classroom before the other. "Move!" They yelled in unison as they were stuck between the doorways because they both of them tried to push the other away from the door. "I got here first!" Marceline used her foot and her hand on the door stop to reinforce herself to get in the classroom before him. "Nobody uses that rule anymore!" Finn also used his hand and foot to push the opposite way that Marceline was pushing.

As a normal one would see it, they were both a bit immature when it came to dealing with one another and it was a wonder how these two had made it up to the top ranking. More or less number one. But their crowds of fans were blinded by other things to notice it. So the crowd just stood and watched as the two tried to squeeze through the door to get to class.

Somebody inside the classroom obnoxiously cleared their throat to catch their attention. Both Marceline and Finn looked up in surprise, standing back up straight. Their teacher, Mr. Petrikov, was impatiently tapping his foot as he watched them as well. The two looked at each other and then looked away giving an 'hmmph' as they ended up walking in together without them realizing it. Marceline choosing to sit in the back of the class, Finn choosing to sit in the front, their crowd either leaving or entering the classroom as well.

"Hey Finn!" Somebody called, stepping inside of the classroom. Finn ignored his already bad day from the sound of one of his friend's voices, "Hey FP!" He smiled. Flare was actually her real name, but everybody called her 'FP' as a nickname just because. She was somewhere ranked among the top five according to the fans, but they weren't quite sure. She may even be in the top three.

Flare took a seat next to Finn, leaning in to whisper to him. "I saw on the paper that Marceline's in this class." She warned. Finn put his head on his desk using his thumb to point behind them. She turned around, having now just only spotting Marceline in the last seat. "Oh." She spoke.

Finn lifted his head back up, "Hey who else is in our class? I didn't exactly play attention seeing _her_ on the list." Flare tapped her chin, "Actually I'm not in your class. I just wanted to sit down" He stared at her in disbelief, "Wait what? What about-"

"Oh hey guys!" A pink girl stepped in, walking over to them. Finn gave a sigh of relief, "Oh good you're in my class at least." She laughed, "Actually…" He groaned, "Don't tell me…"

Flare laughed, "Yeah, Bonnie and I aren't in your class. We're next door though." Bonnibel was her name. Similar to Flare, her nickname is "PB" and she ranks somewhere along the top with the rest of them.

Now he had really wished he had paid attention to the list of names. "Does that mean I'm alone?" Bonnie thought about it, "No. I read over your list and you have-oof!" Flare unintentionally elbowed her in the stomach, aiming for her arm but missed. She directed a head tilt over to the back of the room where Bonnie, as well, had just noticed Marceline's presence.

Only this time, Marceline caught them staring, shooting them a glare. Her morning had started off just as bad as Finn's had.

The two girls gave a nervous laugh, "Listen Finn, we'll visit you later okay?" They left the classroom to go to their own class. Finn sighed, turning around returning Marceline's glare.

The bell rang and Mr. Petrikov stood from his chair. "Settle down class" He said to calm the chatty crowd. "Settle down" He said again until the entire class had quieted. Giving a smile he started his introduction, "Greetings class. I am your teacher Mr. Petrikov. The one you will be stuck with for the entire year…" He joked. "…unless you obviously get switched out somehow."

Finn's eye twitched as multiple balls of paper were repeatedly hitting his head as Mr. Petrikov spoke. He tried his best to ignore it, but it grew more irritating by the second. Probably because he thought it was Marceline. "Quit it!" He spun around in his seat and hissed a whisper, glaring at Marceline who was now glaring at him since he turned around. Finn could sort of tell that it wasn't exactly all her fault although and looked around the room to where else the airplanes had come from, finding none other than… '_LSP' _He groaned.

"What's this? Trouble in my class on the first day of school?"

Finn turned back around, having noticed that he had just basically stopped the entire class even though he had whispered. Or sort of whispered. "Sorry." He said aloud to nearly everybody in particular.

Mr. Petrikov didn't buy it though. "Marceline, up here, now." He pointed to a seat right next to Finn.

Marceline gasped, "What?! Why? I didn't even-"

He zipped her. "-But!" He zipped her again. "I didn't-" And again. She groaned in annoyance, "I'm not going to sit in the front!" Mr. Petrikov tapped his chin in thought, "Then the two of you will sit directly in the middle."

* * *

"This is your fault." She hissed.

"My fault? You were the one throwing paper." He whispered back.

"I only threw one! Or maybe two… Or three… But the rest were that LSP girl."

"So you admit you threw paper?"

"That doesn't have to do with anything."

"Yeah it does… It was basically what started this."

"No it started because you decided to yell in the middle of class."

"Only because you threw paper at me!"

"Not all of them!"

"So it's your fault then."

"My fault?! This is clearly your fault."

Mr. Petrikov sighed. "You two. Hush up."

* * *

"It's the ten minute break Finn! We're back!" Flare and Bonnie entered the classroom. "Woah." They noticed Marceline sitting right next to him. Flare smiled, "Hey Marceline!"

Her arms were crossed as she watched them, "Hey Flare."

The two of them didn't really have a reason to dislike each other. Marceline didn't like Flare for a multiple of reasons, but the biggest being that she always sided with Finn. Flare didn't like Marceline also for a multiple of reasons, but one of them being because Finn didn't exactly like her. So the both of them are let's say 'Frenemies'. Or 'Acquaintance sometimes enemies' since Marceline doesn't like to be friendly.

"So uh… Why are you two sitting together?"

"We're not!" They yelled together. "It was her/his fault!" Detecting they were in sync, they both turned to each other and glared. Marceline smirked, "You know what. Whatever." She turned the opposite way. Finn sighed, turning back up to the two girls standing in front of his desk.

Meanwhile the crazed crowd quickly wrote down notes as they observed the two from behind. "Hey don't Bonnie and Finn look cute together?" One whispered out of the blue. "What? No way! Finn and Flare look cute together obviously!" Another whispered. "Well I think he should be with PB." "Nuh uh! FP!" More began to speak in. "Nah Finn should go with me!" "You can't just make yourself a choice!" "Okay he can go with either FP or me." "What happened to Bonnie?" "What about her?" "Yeah guys, I think FP would be better." "But wouldn't you feel bad for PB?"

Marceline yawned, easily hearing what the people were talking about with her slightly abnormal hearing range. Not much, but it helped sometimes. It's not like she cared about what they were taking about although. Most of the time their conversations would be an argument whether FP or PB were a better choice for Finn anyway.

"Say cheese." A creepy voice whispered from directly next to her. Marceline snapped her head sideways, only to be greeted by a bright flash of a camera. "We'll call this… 'Marceline and Finn End Up Sitting Next To Each Other In Class!'" The voice spoke. There was a small applaud from the rest of the team members.

Marceline sighed as she blinked a few times, adjusting back to the lighting having noticed that Finn was doing the same. The both of them having yet again been blinded by the flash. If she had known beforehand, she would have put her sunglasses back on her face. One of the reasons why she had even brought them was because of the annoying cameras.

The bell rang. Both Flare and Bonnie noticed, "Oh gotta go back to class now." They said together, finishing up their little chat with Finn. He nodded to them and they ran off. Mr. Petrikov dodging them as he walked into the class at the same time. "I'm back!" He announced, watching as everybody began to fill back into their seats.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch.

Marceline quickly packed her books, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Unfortunately at the same time Finn was doing the same. The both of them began walking towards, freezing as they noticed the other was doing the same. Have a short glaring contest, the two of them made a dash towards the door, Finn at an advantage since his desk was closer to the door. But the two of them stopped once at the front of the door.

Finn gave a smile, "Ladies first."

Marceline smiled back, "Then I guess you'd be going in first huh?"

Oo. That got him.

So now the both of them just stood there glaring at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Now according to them, leaving the doorway first would mean losing. Hence they would be titled 'lady' which on Marceline's behalf isn't that bad, but she wouldn't dare let him get away with it.

Marceline looked around the room for something that would allow her to win. Finn trying to think of a way himself. But at that moment, both of their stomachs growled, much to their embarrassment. But they decided to use this as their advantage.

"Hungry?" Marceline smirked, "Maybe you should go get some food."

He grinned, "Nah I'm fine. You should go though."

Marceline snapped her fingers in the air. A small crowd of people passing her a tray of lunch. "Already got it."

Finn frowned, snapping his fingers in the air as well. The same crowd of people came back, but this time they didn't have anything, "Uh Finn. We don't exactly know what you want." And they left.

Marceline gave a victorious grin as she went back to her seat and ate her lunch. She didn't usually eat lunch in the classroom, but under these circumstances she had to.

Finn's stomach growled again. He could just leave and get some lunch, but that would mean being first to exit the door. And he didn't want to take advantage of such power he had to control people so that was out of the question too. So he decided to sit back in his seat and hope for a miracle.

At that moment, FP stepped into the room, "You didn't show up so I thought you were busy and I wanted to bring you lunch." She held a tray of food out for him. She raised her eyebrow seeing Marceline eating while Finn just sat there. "Hey Bonnie you can come in!" She yelled out the door. "Finn's not busy."

Bonnie stepped into the room as well. "Oh wait I forgot something." She stepped back out.

Both Marceline and Finn gasped. Their competition had ended. Bonnie taking the title as 'lady' for exiting out first.

* * *

**Eh. This chapter was okay**

**I think I made them a little annoying in the beginning. But after was pretty cool. This story will start of with a whole bunch of arguments and random competitiveness lol until one of them begins to like the other (Based on your votes) **

**Reply Time!:**

**The Nephilim King Michael****: Alright dude xD Thank you for voting!**

**Chaoscythe****: They act like butts lol Thanks for voting!**

**Anon****: Thanks :D And also thanks for voting too! **

**Charmanderfan****: Hehe okay**

**JayXNitro:**** Thanks x3**

**kazuo-sempai****: Aw thank you xD The dislike scenario was actually how my other high school story was supposed to go lol But I changed it hehe And thank you for voting as well! xD**

**See ya later!:**

**.**

**I'm probably going to get a lot of hate for this story lol. Why? Don't the 'crowds of fans' just... remind you of somebody...? or loads of people...? Hmm... Interesting... But that's probably going to keep up only for a few chapters lol**


End file.
